


dark sky moon

by textbookchoices



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M, Pregnancy, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/pseuds/textbookchoices
Summary: As children born beneath the swollen moon, they were birthed with gifts unique and rare.
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2020





	dark sky moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



Wanda and her siblings were born beneath a full moon.

As members of their coven, they were born with the innate gifts of magic—the ability to cast spells and curses with nothing more than a pointed, carefully crafted wand; to make poisons and healing cures from plants and contained earthly elements within hot bubbling and simmering cauldrons; to fly across the sky on those same brooms they used to sweep malevolent spirits and intents out of their territory; to hold ceremonies and rituals that allowed them to speak with their dead and the demons from beyond the human realm as well as birth new souls into the world.

But as children born beneath the swollen moon, they were birthed with gifts unique and rare.

Wanda could control dreams and nightmares and bring them to her very reality.

Peter could bend the rigidity of time to his own will.

Lorna could manipulate the energy of the land, using it to her advantage.

They were powerful witches, all of them, born as they were, and the coven raised them carefully and well to delve into the magic that surrounded them. It was well, for their mother had died on the night of their birth, and their father left not long after.

They grow up together, running through the woods, identifying herbs and casting innocent, childish spells. It isn’t until they’ve had eight years that it changes for ill. A screaming match between coven members; Lorna grows scared and her magic swells uncontrollably around her.

Three people die; the Earth is ripped open, scarred and in pain.

Lorna falls to the ground, asleep and nearly dead, Wanda and Peter both rushing to her side.

It is not the last time that one of them cannot control their magic. Wanda destroys a local village of people when they hold a witch burning. Peter disappears for three days, unable to find his way home after he’s run too far away.

When they’re sixteen, Wanda brings down the ceiling of a cave during an outing with Peter, Lorna having been left at home. She and Peter had been sent to collect several herbs and rocks and water from a particular spring imbued with the magic of a witch who had drowned there. There was a witch with child in the coven who needed a particular cure, for the child she carried was not doing well.

A storm had come, the rain falling hard and quick, and thunder cracking overhead, lightning striking through the sky. Peter had carried her through the wood and into a cave to keep dry and safe until the storm had passed. Wanda had taken off her wet dress, and Peter had discarded his own wet things, boots and all, and settled them next to a fire they’d struggled to create in the damp.

Still cold and with little to keep them occupied, they had soon curled against each other as they had so many times before as children, but things had… changed. Her wet, cold skin had prickled with Peter’s heat, and his fingers had run delicately across her skin. His mouth trailed softly over the back of her neck, over her throat and up to find her lips.

She had pushed him down and kissed him, reveling in the taste of his mouth, of the rain against his skin. She had opened her thighs and taken him into her, fingers digging into his skin as the pure pleasure of it consumed her like a fire.

She had reached a peak, crying out, and pulled the very rock down around them.

It had been Peter’s speed that saved them, and they had found themselves outside the cave, naked and lying in the mud, rain pouring down on them, but alive. Wanda had laughed, climbing back atop her brother and throwing her head back, holding out her arms and soaking in the thick droplets of water as they cascaded down her body.

Peter had blood running down one cheek from a rock that he hadn’t managed to avoid. She pressed a thumb against the cut, heart beating wildly as his breath hitched at her touch. She licked the blood off her thumb, and leaned down to kiss him again amidst the mud and the rain and the darkness of the night setting in around them.

She slid her body over his, and brought herself—and Peter—to their peaks all over again, this time beneath the sky itself, the moon looking down on them.

It was a gift, or a sacrifice. A chance opportunity, or fate entwining them.

Several months later, as the leaves changed colors and the wind swept through the coven’s lands, Wanda’s belly began to swell. She could feel soft movement from inside, a baby consummated beneath a crescent moon and dark, stormy sky. She held her brother and sister’s hands to the slight curve of it beneath her loosened dress, watching the amazement light their eyes.

Lorna grinned wildly, and Peter—Peter hummed, and smiled, and ran away. He returned quickly, a thick stack of warm, soft fabric in the deepest of red shades held delicately in his hands. The colors of Wanda’s own dress. Fabric to make clothes and blankets for their child. He’d stolen them from the nearby village no doubt.

Lorna laughed and left their small, wooden dwelling, knowing what was to come.

Wanda shoved Peter down to the bed. She climbed over him, dragging her nails across his chest as she spread her thighs, sitting atop him, marveling at her brother’s very being. She took his hands and tugged them over her body, her stomach and hips, her waist and her breasts.

They were one, in that moment, the creators of the child in her womb.

He stared up at her, his eyes dark and enthralled, his muscles tensed, his cock hard and leaking.

She whispered a soft spell against his ear as she sank onto him, and his eyes rolled back with the force of it; the dark, forbidden pleasure. Her nails scratched deeply enough to draw blood, and she came on his gasping groan, reveling in the bruises he’d leave on her hips for days yet to come.

Their future child would be strong.

As strong as the love they bore for each other, as siblings and as lovers and as witches.


End file.
